Switching Places
by Azure.Gauze
Summary: Due to a stupid taunt, Regulus and Sirius made a bet to drink Polyjuice potion and be each other for a day, that is, if they survive the day.


**Disclaimer: **I owneth not Harry Potter and all its characters involved. Etc etc.

**A/N: **I got bored doing biology hw, and this is what came out of it. I didn't proof read it that much since this was just to take my mind off the impeding doom of Biology. There might be grammar errors and stuff. I'll update eventually.

If you have any ideas, suggestions, requests, please feel free to tell me in a review. However, I do not plan to turn this into slash so all slash requests will be respectfully denied.

Hope you enjoy it!

**Warnings: **language…

This fanfiction is not to be reproduced, translated, or copied without the express permission of the author

* * *

Regulus gulped down the polyjuice potion and felt himself change. He grew taller, hair seemed to spring out from his scalp and his body became wider in general. He put on the robes laid out for him beside the sink and took a look in the mirror.

It wasn't as if he looked _that_ different. He still had the same haughty features, the same hue of black in his hair and the same pale grey eyes. The only thing that truly surprised him was the robes he was wearing, crimson laced instead of the usual emerald. It felt odd, as if it didn't fit.

"You taste like house elf, Reggie." A voice came from one of the stalls, choking slightly.

Regulus called out, "You taste like muggle," He snapped, wetting his hand to smooth down his flyaway hair.

The stall door opened and out walked a shorter, although no less handsome, thirteen year old. "Give me your schedule for the next day." The voice behind him said. He spun around to see himself, in his usual emerald robes of Slytherin standing behind him looking in the mirror with a distasteful expression on his face.

"Let's see, I have Quidditch Practise, Slytherin meeting, and an essay." Regulus said, counting off on the top of his head, "Might be missing something," He shrugged, "What about you?"

Sirius smiled lazily, "Let's see you pull this off, I have detention with Prongs, detention with Prongs and Wormtail, a date with Johanna Watercress, and … another detention…"

Regulus gulped, "Three detentions in one day _and_ a date?" It was obvious Sirius chose this date on purpose. Regulus was having second thoughts but he wouldn't show it to Sirius, it would be a sort of victory.

"Alright then, Reg, here's the terms. Twenty four hours in each other's shoes, no more no less. No snogging, hurting or otherwise destroying each others lives…too much. No one else is to know about this… the password to the common room is Phoenix." A knowing grin had appeared on Sirius's face, much to the annoyance of Regulus. It was strange seeing such an expression on his own likeness, as he almost never wore such a mischievous look.

"You're taking the fun out of it." Regulus attempted the look but only felt like he was wincing.

His brother was busy trying to ruffle his otherwise neatly styled hair, "Shut up and shake." He said, abandoning the ruining of Regulus's hair to stretch out his arm.

"Fine," Regulus said, resigned and shook Sirius's hand. He tried to remember how he got into this mess in the first place.

-

"Regs, you couldn't survive a day being mummy's outcast!" Sirius had been sneering at Regulus in a deserted corridor.

"Well you couldn't survive a day being a true Black!" Regulus shot back at him.

"You want a bet?" Sirius demanded.

Regulus wouldn't back down this time, "Maybe I do," He said haughtily, crossing his arms.

Sirius had narrowed his eyes, "You're not backing down this time, Reg, are you growing up?" His voice was mocking but his eyes were fixed on Regulus, narrowed into slits.

"Polyjuice potion," Regulus said simply, hands on his hips, a dare glittering in his eyes.

"As if I want to look like you, ugly." Sirius said, turning away dismissively.

"So you're scared?" Regulus could not help but taunt his older brother a little. After all, it was the first time they had a proper conversation in a long time, if you call screaming at each other proper.

The taunt did it for Sirius, without hesitation he glared at Regulus, "You have a bet."

"Ten galleons?"

"Make it twenty."

-

Regulus hadn't expected Sirius to get polyjuice potion so fast. Needless to say, he was extremely surprised when Sirius cornered him before breakfast, flask in hand, demanding a strand of his hair. He turned to see his own face studying him.

"I think you managed to make me look less handsome, Reg." Sirius reached out to mess up Regulus's hair that Regulus had painstakingly gotten to stay.

"Don't be ridiculous." Regulus ducked out of the way, "It's _polyjuice_ potion."

Regulus grabbed his flask of polyjuice potion, calculated to last him at least twenty-four hours and started for the door. He paused however, before he left and leered at his brother, or himself as it felt like, "You know, I forgot to tell you. I… no, _you_ have to go to Slughorn's birthday party tonight…" His smile widened, "Bella and Cissy will most definitely be there… as well as their boyfriends."

Sirius almost fell over at this painful information. He did _not_ want to see his cousins nor Lestrange and Malfoy. He suddenly felt perhaps this wasn't the best day after all to try to be Regulus.

He was snapped out of his doubts by the creaking open of the bathroom door and the rather loud voice, his own, telling him through laughter, "Oh and the password to the common room is Blood Traitor." The door slammed shut, making Sirius jump a little.

-

Regulus made his way down to the Great Hall, eager for breakfast to wash the taste of Sirius from his mouth. As he entered, he started his way towards his usual Slytherin table but paused mid-step. He realized that many people were staring at him funny and looked down to see his Gryffindor robes. He quickly left to join the Gryffindor table beside the people he knew as Sirius's friends.

"Hey Padfoot." James called out to him, moving over to make room for him, "Slept in?"

"Pot- Hey Prongs," Regulus winced at the nickname. Sirius had explained what to do in detail to him and yet it took him this little amount of time to forget.

"What's up?" Lupin was looking at him curiously. Regulus tried to muster as Sirius a look as possible. (No pun intended)

He racked his brains for something Sirius would say, "Saw _Snivellus_ on the way." He said, wincing slightly as he said it.

James laughed, "Bad luck, mate, first thing in the morning. You did hex him right?"

"Not worth my trouble, I already got three detentions." He said, grabbing himself a red apple from the table.

"Point," James nodded before turning back to the conversation he was having.

They looked less suspicious as they turned back to their food. James was discussing the latest match between the Tutshill Tornadoes and the Appleby Arrows with Peter while Remus was reading a book. Regulus looked around the room now, bored out of his mind. He noticed several girls from the Gryffindor table as well as the Hufflepuffs were staring at him. Regulus tried to ignore this fact as he munched on his apple but many of them were giggling and whispering amongst themselves, not breaking their gazes from Regulus, or Sirius… or whoever.

Before Regulus could get the chance to comment about this, he saw himself walk into the Great Hall, head held high, a confident strut. Sirius didn't make the mistake of walking over to the Gryffindor table; instead, he made his way to the Slytherin table with the arrogant air of a true Slytherin. Regulus was almost jealous of Sirius's ease.

-

Sirius looked stupid, he felt stupid, he _was _stupid for accepting the stupid bet. The only consolation from this would be the fact that Regulus would suffer three times the amount he would. He made sure of that. But then, he would be forced in the company of his lovely cousins. He winced at the thought as he sat down at the Slytherin table beside Barty Crouch Jr. and Rabastan Lestrange.

"Hey, weren't you getting your broom?" Barty asked, finishing his muffin.

"Broom?" Sirius was confused.

"For Quidditch practise this morning? You said you were going to get it before Flint explodes." Barty shot a wary look at the captain who indeed was glaring at Sirius, fuming. Sirius had to resist the temptation to hex the living crap out of him. Instead, he just made up an excuse, "Oh, I'm expecting a letter from mum today." He almost cursed himself for saying that. Talk about self-torture. It was the first and last time he hoped he would receive a letter from mother.

Barty opened his mouth to reply but whatever he said was drowned out by a loud whoosh as thousands of owls flew in, carrying packages, letters and the Daily Prophet. He recognized the Black family owl, an eagle owl with the propensity to peck at the letter recipient's fingers if the package was not removed fast enough. To Sirius's relief, the owl landed in front of him. It was carrying a rather large package from home. The Black insignia was bright on the emerald paper wrapping as well as the words _Toujours Pur_, writing in arrogant black letters.

Sirius smirked and took the package away from the eagle owl. It flew away as he set the package down on the ground. He looked round at Regulus's friends, who were now turning back to their food. It was clear that receiving a package from home wasn't anything new for Regulus. He ripped apart the emerald wrappings, taking care to tear the Black insignia to pieces. "Oh look! New dress robes for Slughorn's party and candy! Bless her." He said out loud in a condescending voice. Barty and Rabastan looked at Sirius in surprise. Sirius quickly caught his words, "She knows I hate sweets." He frowned. Sirius didn't, in fact, Sirius couldn't get enough of sweets but he knew that Regulus hated sweets with a bitter passion. Perhaps it was because he fed his little brother vomit flavoured beans one too many times… Sirius shrugged off the thought. To think, all these sweets wasted on Regulus, who would probably have given it to his worthless friends. It was an abomination. If these sweets weren't from mother, then he would have dug in… he thought bitterly. However, his thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang. He looked up, surprised.

His mother's voice rang clear from a little envelope at the Gryffindor table, "HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT JINXING YOUR LITTLE BROTHER, APOLOGIZE TO REGULUS NOW! YOU WORTHLESS GOOD FOR NOTHING LITTLE BLOOD TRAITOR DESECRATING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS AND THE NAME OF BLACK!" The tone suddenly quieted down to the rather sweet voice of a motherly matron, "And Regulus," The letter turned to Sirius, "Eat those sweets before they go stale, sweetheart" The letter turned back to Regulus, and gave a last resounding scream of "FILTH!" before burning into ashes.

He looked towards his brother and almost laughed to see his own features screwed up in a look of pure and utter shock. Regulus had probably never been on the receiving end of those insults, ever, just like Sirius had never been on the receiving end of such a sweet tone. Sirius closed his jaws with effort and turned his astonishment into wild laughter. Regulus's face…his face… was priceless. He saw James pat Regulus on the back before turning back to his conversation. Mrs. Black's howlers were common among the Gryffindor table; it had turned into something of a joke. So Regulus told on him again, did he? Well now Regulus would pay for being a little rat. (Sorry Wormtail.)

Sirius carelessly opened one of the two letters in the package, eyes scanning the long letter quickly for something mildly interesting. However, he spluttered when he read the first paragraph. To his surprise, it was written in Narcissa's elegant hand, instead of the dark font of his mother.

"_Regulus sweetheart,_" Sirius choked, _"I've happy news. Rodolphus has proposed to Bella!_ _Isn't it wonderful? Oh I know we'll see each other tonight but I wanted to share the news with you. Imagine, Rabastan will be family now!_" The letter went on to describe her holiday with Lucius at his Wiltshire mansion.

Sirius wasn't reading anymore, he had dropped the letter. Rabastan and Barty were now staring at him with strange expressions on their faces. He gulped and took a swig of his polyjuice potion. "What the hell? Les-" He glanced at Rabasian, "Rodolphus proposed to my cousin!"

Rabastan laughed, "You mean you really didn't see it coming?"

"No, what the hell, you're my _cousin!"_ Sirius could not hide the disgust from his voice but was glad when Rabastan didn't notice.

"He sent me an owl last night, the git, woke me up." Rabastan laughed, "We're gonna be related, yeah."

Sirius tried to hide the look of disgust from his face and smile. He was sure it turned out contorted. He wasn't sure how he could stand it any longer and was glad when Flint, the Sytherin captain barked at him, "Why do you not have your broom yet, BLACK?"

He quickly left to grab his broom, murmuring an insincere apology to the Slytherins. As he ran towards the Common Room, he saw Regulus and James leave the Great Hall in preparation for a detention with McGonagall. It cheered him up considerably to think that he would be having fun playing Quidditch while his little git of a brother would be sitting in detention, doing lines with Prongs.


End file.
